La confesión
by Tobi Lawli-pop
Summary: Italia da a conocer su relación en la reunión mundial ¿Como se lo tomara Alemania? Crack! RusIta, Germano (o RomGer?). Mención de España x Prusia y FrUk si entrecierras mucho los ojos.
Ciao! Yo soy Tobi Lawli-pop o Nikolai Kiev, como ustedes quieran llamarme :3

Esta historia se la dedico a Sayonara Distance por haberme inspirado al escribirlo y haberlo leído cuando aun no estaba terminado (si lees esto, notaras que cambie unas cositas ;D).

El RusIta es una pareja que necesita mas amor, así que aquí esta mi pequeño aporte 7u7

~Hetalia no es mio sino de Himaruya-sensei, de ser así yo lo llenaría de yaoi y crack~

(Perdonen las faltas de ortografía, escribí esto con mi teléfono y no se cuantas cosas cambio el auto-corrector ñ.ñU )

-9-9-9-9-9

Italia miraba sin interés la aburrida junta que se llevaba a cabo en casa de Estados Unidos. Todo era siempre lo mismo: holgazanería, gritos, discusiones, amenazas y la siempre oportuna intervención de Alemania que imponía silencio y orden.

Miro de reojo a su hermano y lo vio dormido sobre el escritorio. Sonrió al verlo y acaricio un poco su cabello provocando que el durmiente se removiera y gimiera algo como "España, bastardo tomatero". Si supiera lo lindo que se ve dormido, seguro mataría al desgraciado que se lo recordara (quizás a el solo le perseguiría un poco)

Aparto la mirada de su hermano y se dedico a ver a las demás naciones: Estados Unidos, Francia e Inglaterra seguían en su pleito, Alemania se desgarraba la garganta intentando callarlos a todos, los nórdicos estaban en sus cosas (con Estonia tratando de ser mas "nórdico"), los bálticos miraban deprimidos y molestos al estonio mientras Polonia acosaba sexualmente al lituano, Grecia y Turquía demostraban su tensión sexual (NA: a mi no me engañan, yo se que se traen algo xD), España se entretenía con su celular, Hungría reñía a Prusia, o en otras palabras, se lo quería madrear. Austria se quejaba de lo indecentes que eran todos, los asiáticos discutían sobre lo revoltosos que eran los occidentales y el resto… hacían otras cosas.

Seguía mirando la sala distraídamente, cuando se topó con un par de ojos amatista que le sacaron por un segundo la respiración.

Trago saliva ante esa mirada, y no porque lo intimidara, como llegarían a pensar, sino por el significado que tenia.

Rusia sonrió de medio lado e hizo un discreto asentimiento.

"Es hora…"

Italia aspiro hondo, preparándose mentalmente para lo que seguiría, y se levantó de su asiento llamando la atención de algunos países.

-¿Italia? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- el alemán detuvo su discurso-regaño para mirar a su ex aliado con una ceja levantada y un ligero toque de irritación en su voz. Ya era suficiente con tener que lidiar con esa panda de idiotas que ni siquiera ponían atención (mucho menos el anfitrión, quien debería estar haciendo SU trabajo de dirigir la reunión) para que encima el italiano fuera a decir una de sus bobadas usuales

El castaño estaba tan nervioso que prácticamente hizo lo primero que le llego a la cabeza…

-¡Te-tengo un anuncio que hacer!- su grito resonó en la sala opacando el escandalo de sus compañeros.

"¡Ve!¡Que hiciste!" pensó, casi queriendo estrellar su cabeza contra el escritorio

Inglaterra, Francia y Estados Unidos detuvieron su pelea para mirarlo, al igual que las otras naciones.

-Y-yo… yo…- su voz temblaba demasiado. Sabia lo que tenia que decir al pie de la letra porque incluso había practicado para ese momento, pero ahora parecía que su boca no quería cooperar con su cerebro.

Tampoco ayudaba mucho el repentino silencio y la atención de todo el mundo a su persona.

Alemania lo miro algo molesto y el italiano no tuvo que ser un genio para saber que estaba perdiendo su paciencia.

-Bu-bueno…yo..-

"Ve~ ¡di algo!" pensó con pánico.

Entonces se escucho como una silla era arrastrada hacia atrás y enseguida las miradas se apartaron del joven para caer en la representación de Rusia.

-¿Rusia?-

Alemania inmediatamente se olvido del castaño y miro extrañado al euroasiático. No era su estilo el acaparar de esa forma la atención de todos, así que debía ser algo importante si lo hiso de forma tan descarada.

El rubio cenizo sonrió de forma inocente provocándoles escalofríos a casi todos y se dirigió a Alemania

-Lo que Italiya quiere decir es que esta saliendo con Iván, da?- soltó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

La sala completa quedo en silencio. Todos miraron al ruso como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, incluso algunos (nótese Corea) se revisaron sus oídos, dudando de lo que escucharon.

Todo el mundo se quedo mudo, o por lo menos lo hicieron, hasta que Estados Unidos rompió a reír incontrolable mente.

-¡HAHAHAHA!- callo riéndose al suelo.

-¡Tu, con el italiano cobarde! ¡Que buen chiste!- dijo como pudo, entre risas.

El ambiente se relajo considerablemente por la risa del americano. Todos comenzaron a pensar también que se trataba de una broma, de mal gusto pero una broma al fin y al cabo, especialmente Alemania que comenzó a mirar mal al ex-soviético.

"Como si Italia fuera a tener una relación con el" pensó con un poco de celos. Regreso su mirada al castaño y lo encontró mirando al ruso con los ojos abiertos y bastante sonrojado, quiso pensar que era debido al bochorno.

-God, Russia. Y yo que creía que no tenias sentido del humor, mira que hacer tan buena broma. ¿Seguro no comiste uno de los scones de Inglaterra y ahora estas delirando?- la ex-colonia inglesa se limpio una lagrimita producto de las risotadas que había pegado y se sostuvo el estomago, que ya le dolía. A su espalda, Francia detenía al cejon de cometer un intento de homicidio.

Ignorando a los demás, el rubio se centro en el americano.

-¿A que broma te refieres exactamente, USA?- a pesar del tono inocente con que lo dijo, se le notaba que su paciencia, de por si corta con el estadounidense, se estaba agotando.

\- Pues a cual va a ser, a la que acabas de decir- pero el rubio seguía insistiendo en que era una broma

-Te equivocas, Alfred. Realmente estoy saliendo con el- sin ser visto por casi nadie, el castaño se había puesto aun lado del mas alto.

A Alemania se le fue el aire al ver a Italia tomar la mano del rubio y mirar seriamente al americano.

"¡¿QUE?!" Fue el pensamiento de shock de todos.

-¡Que demonios es esto! ¡ITALIA!- utilizo prácticamente el mismo tono que ocupaba cada vez que el italiano hacia algo mal en sus tiempos del eje. Este (mas por costumbre que por otra cosa) se enderezó en el acto y por poco le hace un saludo militar, hasta que el pequeño apretón en su mano lo hizo reaccionar. Miro al ruso de reojo y vio como le daba una pequeña sonrisa de confianza . Trago saliva y miro al alemán nervioso pero con decisión.

-¡Explícame todo esto ahora mismo!- una decisión que se esfumo en el aire al ver la expresión colérica de su mejor amigo.

Todos miraron sorprendidos al germano, este casi nunca perdía la compostura y ahora estaba ahí gritoneando a la nación del rulo.

Prusia lo miro a lo lejos con un poco de tristeza. ¡Claro que estaba feliz por Ita-chan! A pesar de que estaba con ese narizón bipolar… ¡Pero aún estaba feliz por el!

El albino suspiro, le había advertido a su hermano que si no se decidía a confesarle sus sentimientos al italiano, lo perdería ¡Y mira! ¡Su asombrosa persona no se equivoco! (nunca lo hace en realidad, kesesese). Si que lo sorprendió el que la pareja del castaño fuera el ruso, pudo haberle apostado a alguna chica, quizás una relación incestuosa con Lovino… ¡PERO EL RUSO! Main gott…

Y bueno, ahora tendría que hacer su papel de gran hermano mayor y curar el corazón de su pequeño (no tan pequeño) bruder. Claro, si el y Rusia no se mataban antes~

-9-9-9-9-9

La tensión en la sala podía cortarse con un cuchillo. El silencio era casi absoluto, a excepción de unos cuantos ronquidos del griego.

Nadie se atrevía a moverse, temiendo que al hacerlo pudieran desatar una guerra o algo parecido.

El alemán y el ruso se mataban con la mirada, mientras el castaño los veía nervioso.

-¿Y bien? Sigo esperando, Italia- pronuncio sin siquiera mirarle.

-Es de mala educación no mirar a alguien a la cara cuando lo interrogas, Alemania. Además, Feliciano no tiene porque darte explicaciones, da~- le dijo el ruso con veneno en la voz y mirándolo divertido.

El alemán se enfureció al escuchar como decía el nombre del castaño.

-Como te atreves- susurro con los dientes apretados.

-¿Qué ocurre? no he dicho nada malo- fingió una voz inocente ganándose una mirada de odio del rubio. Feliciano miro preocupado a su pareja. Era obvio que solo estaba provocando al germánico y eso le preocupaba, conocía a Ludwing lo suficiente como para saber que en cualquier momento se acabaría su paciencia e intentaría golpear a Iván, y (sin menospreciar a su amigo) era claro que el rubio cenizo ganaría.

-Lo mejor seria que cerradas la boca- dijo con aire amenazador el germano.

-Oh, supongo que tu querrías cerrármela- murmuro el otro divertido pero con un toque de ira que le puso los pelos de punta a mas de uno.

-En realidad, si quiero- respondió furioso, mientras se preparaba a atacar al ex-soviético. Feliciano miro a ambos sin creérselo ¡Acaso intentarían atacarse en la reunión!

Por la esquina del ojo pudo ver como el ruso hacia amago de sacar su tubería, confirmando sus temores, entonces decidió intervenir.

-¡Ya basta!- el grito resonó en la sala, provocando que los rubios se detuvieran en seco. Ambos miraron sorprendidos al objeto de la discordia, que los miraba a ambos entre molesto e inseguro. Se había soltado del mas alto y puesto en medio de ellos.

-Me parece que este no es el momento para discutir esto, ¿no lo creen?- bajo la voz mientras les inquiría con la mirada a su "publico".

Al ruso para ser sinceros le valía un cacahuate el estar armando una escena en la sala de conferencias. De hecho, todo esto servía para dar a todas las demás naciones un claro mensaje: "si lo miras, te mueres. Si le hablas, te mueres. Y si lo tocas, te mueres de una forma poco amable y muy dolorosa" *inserten sonrisa yandere*

Pero para Alemania, esa era otra cosa…

Abochornado por su escena de celos, tosió un poco tratando de recuperar la compostura. Miro el reloj de su muñeca, comprobando que ya casi era hora de dar por terminada la reunión.

Como es obvio, los demás no se hicieron del rogar y en un dos por tres ya estaban luchando por salir de la sala. Todos, menos los protagonistas del triangulo amoroso (y el italiano durmiente).

Prusia le hizo una seña de despedida a West, que ni siquiera se molesto es responder. Bufando disgustado, se fue con sus amigos con rumbo a cualquier cantina cercana.

Lo mismo que Ucrania y Bielorrusia, solo que en este caso, ambas fueron con rumbo al hotel.

Cuando se cerro la puerta, Italia por fin pudo suspirar aliviado.

-Ahora que estamos solos, podrías explicarme ¿Qué fue eso?- Alemania trago saliva al ver la sonrisa amable del italiano … con un aura asesina… igual a la del ruso…

¡Santo dios, que le había enseñado Rusia!

A su espalda, el mencionado casi no podía ocultar la burla con que miraba a su "rival", si es que podía llamarlo así.

-Italia…- trato de comenzar, pero fue interrumpido de una forma que jamás pensó que fuera posible: por un italiano muy cabreado.

-¡Ya basta con eso!- grito, borrando todo rastro de amabilidad de su rostro. El alemán casi sintió la necesidad de retroceder un paso.

-Italia...- su voz sonaba herida, cosa que ablando considerablemente al Vargas.

-Porque hiciste todo eso- su rostro se suavizó un poco, pero no perdió su expresión dura.

-¡Porque es imposible que estés con alguien como el!- recuperando el coraje en su voz, respondió señalando al otro rubio.

-¿Qué?

-Italia, por favor ¡recapacita! ¿Acaso estas mal de la cabeza? ¡Es Rusia!- trato de hacer entrar en razón al castaño, porque ¡por favor! no es el único consiente de que hay por lo menos como 20 cosas mal en esa relación.

-Estoy consciente de que lo es, Alemania- el tono frío con que dijo su nombre lo hizo estremecerse

-Entonces ¿Por qué estas con el?- intento acercarse - Si el te ha amenazado para que excedieras a esto, yo puedo ayudarte. Se que el puede llegar a ser…impredecible -escupió con resentimiento.

-Por favor, aléjate lo mas posible de ese demente, es por tu bien- bajo la voz, como si no quisiera que el ruso escuchara. Aunque de todas formas este pudo oírlo, enfureciendo.

Estaba dispuesto a intervenir y romperle todos los huesos del cuerpo, pero no fue necesario.

El sonido de la mano impactando contra la mejilla del rubio resonó por la habitación.

Alemania mantuvo el rostro aun de lado con una expresión de sorpresa pura (no exenta de una desagradable picazón que iba en aumento). Nunca habría imaginado que el dulce italiano se atrevería a golpearlo, pero vamos, hoy era un día lleno de sorpresas (todas malas).

Girando lentamente, se topó con una imagen que le provocó un desagradable jalón en el estomago.

Italia, aun con la palma extendida, temblando, y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de ira, decepción y… tristeza.

Oh, lo que hubiera dado por cambiar su expresión.

-En verdad estoy enamorado de Iván, y el también de mi ¿Por qué no puedes estar feliz por eso?- El alemán no respondió.

Si tan solo le hubiera dicho sus sentimientos antes ¿Hubiera cambiado algo?

-9-9-9-9-9

Después de subir al auto, Feliciano aun sentía hormiguear su mano de lo duro que lo había abofeteado. Se sentía terrible de haberle echo eso a Ludwing, pero lo que había dicho de Iván simplemente lo había hecho perder los estribos.

El era la persona mas tierna que había conocido. Si, tenia grandes y peligrosos defectos, pero aun así nunca le había tocado ni un solo pelo sin su consentimiento, el no era para nada como lo hacían ver los demás (o el mismo en el pasado) y sabia lo doloroso que era ese rechazo para el euroasiático.

Ludwing era su mejor amigo y lo lastimaba el hecho de que las cosas hubieran terminado así.

Después de golpearlo, algo en rubio pareció haberse roto. Murmurando una disculpa en su idioma, tomo sus cosas sin mirar a nadie y salió de la sala sin decir nada.

El italiano estuvo tentado a salir detrás de el para disculparse, cuando la mano de su pareja lo detuvo.

Este, por mas que odiase la forma en que había hecho llorar a su querido italiano, entendía la forma en que se sentía el alemán y sabia que lo que necesitaba ahora era estar solo y pensar.

Feliciano se echo a llorar en su pecho mientras el ruso acariciaba sus rizos castaños intentando consolarlo. Cuando dejo de llorar, lo beso en la mejilla y lo llevo de la mano a la salida, mientras tomaba las cosas de ambos.

Ninguno noto la mirada oliva de Romano mirar todo el intercambio con los dientes apretados y los ojos tristes.

-9-9-9-9-9

Ludwing sentía morirse cada vez que recordaba la confesión de su amor platónico.

Después de salir del edificio, subió a su auto pero no lo encendió. En su lugar se dedico a desahogar todo su dolor.

Recargando su cabeza en el volante, derramo amargas lagrimas y murmuro todos los insultos que se sabia.

Así estuvo por varios minutos hasta que escucho la puerta del copiloto abrirse, deteniéndose en el acto.

Para su sorpresa, quien entro fue Lovino.

El castaño hizo caso omiso de la apariencia deprimente del germánico, así como del pequeño y reciente moretón en su cara, y se sentó en silencio junto a el ante su mirada estupefacta.

-Lovino, tu…-

-Te vez terrible, macho patatas- lo interrumpió sin elevar la voz y sin su usual tono despectivo.

-Toma esto- le ofreció un pañuelo que el rubio ignoro. Recuperando un poco su semblante serio, miro al italiano sureño a los ojos.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?- le pregunto.

Con un suspiro y ante el nulo interés del otro en tomar el pañuelo, volvió a guardárselo en el pantalón.

-Es de mala educación despreciar de esa forma a alguien que te ofrece algo ¿No lo crees, patatero?- se burlo.

-Romano- gruño, no estando de humor para soportar los comentarios del sureño.

-Escuche todo- respondió como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Oh…-

-En defensa de Feliciano, diré que te portaste como el idiota que eres- respondió con simpleza, mirando para otro lado.

El comentario hizo sentir aun mas miserable al rubio.

-¿Para eso es que viniste?- le pregunto ocultando su cara entre sus manos.

El italiano río.

-No, eso seria una perdida de tiempo- enfoco su mirada en el, suavizando enormemente su semblante- Fue para esto- quitando con delicadeza las manos del alemán, jalo el cuello de su camisa y unió sus labios en un beso.

Con los ojos abiertos, Alemania sintió la calidez de los labios ajenos. Una parte de el quería alejar al sureño, mientras que la otra lo incitaba a continuar.

La lengua de Lovino acaricio sus labios pidiendo permiso para entrar, y sin saber exactamente por que, se lo concedió, iniciando un húmedo y fogoso beso.

Creía que estaba mal. "No puedes hacer esto, el no es Veneciano" se dijo, sin embargo no detuvo al otro.

Cuando se separaron, ambos sonrojados, se miraron sin decir nada.

-Lovino, escucha, yo…-

-Tu quieres a Feliciano- lo corto, con un tono un poco aburrido.

-Lo se, pero debes entender que el ahora es muy feliz con ese psicópata del vodka- Alemania sonrió levemente ante el apodo.

-¿Acaso no te molesta?- le pregunto queriendo saber la opinión del castaño. Este suspiro.

-¿Por qué habría de? El idiota es feliz, se que el otro lo quiere y no le hará daño, con eso me vasta. Cuando seas mayor quizás lo entiendas- se burlo- Entiendo porqué no estas feliz con esto, pero lo digo por experiencia, no deberías darle tantas vueltas al asunto. No te diré que debas actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, porque lo quieras o no, ocurrió. Tampoco a que no intentes desahogarte. Pero no te limites a auto compadecerte, seria deprimente ver al gran Macho patatas convertido en eso. Además… a mi fratello le preocupas mucho, debiste haber visto lo arrepentido que estaba por lo que paso-

El alemán no respondió nada y no espero que lo hiciera.

-Yo no soy mi fratello- señalo lo obvio- y no quiero que me traten como a el. Quizás no soy el mas calificado, pero hasta yo se que lo que tu necesitas…- se recargo en el asiento- es salir con alguien- termino, mirando el techo.

-¿Contigo, por ejemplo?- le pregunto, arqueando una ceja.

-Por ejemplo- concedió.

-Pero ¿Y España?- volteo a mirarlo inseguro.

El chico comenzó a reír.

-En verdad estas muy perdido, el y yo solo somos amigos. A quien realmente quiere es a ese patatero albino que tienes por hermano-

-¡QUE! ¡MI BRUDER!-

-Exactamente- río, ante la reacción del menor de los alemanes.

-¿Y que dices?-

Ambos se sumieron en un gran silencio. El italiano estaba casi seguro de que el rubio lo mandaría al diablo, cuando lo escucho recargarse también en el siento y suspirar.

-Eso suena bien- murmuro mirando también el techo.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto sorprendido, incorporándose para verlo directamente.

-No puedo asegurarte que supere mi amor por Veneciano, pero... podríamos intentarlo- comento, encogiéndose de hombros y cerrando los ojos.

Con lentitud, el sureño volvió a su anterior posición.

-Me parece bien, entonces- sonrió.

Y, sin saberlo, Alemania encontró un pequeño bálsamo para su dolor. Uno que quizás podría ayudarlo a curar su corazón completamente y ese era, Lovino Vargas.

-9-9-9-9-9

El ruso miro al italiano por el espejo retrovisor. Durante todo el viaje, este había mantenido la mirada perdida en el exterior y no había dicho ni una palabra.

Suspirando, orilló el auto y se estaciono aun lado del camino, ganándose una mirada interrogante de su acompañante.

-¿Amore?- pregunto algo preocupado por su extraño comportamiento.

No hablaron por varios segundos que al italiano le parecieron horas. Casi estaba seguro de que se quedarían así cuando la voz del rubio lo tomo por sorpresa.

-No te sientas mal, no hiciste nada malo- con voz suave, lo miro por el espejo. El castaño sonrió tristemente, sabiendo que se refería al incidente de antes.

-Claro que si, lo golpeé. No debí haber echo eso por mas enojado que estuviera con Ludwing- murmuro mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos y su voz se quebraba. Al ver la expresión de desasosiego del Vargas, el mismo sintió su corazón estrujarse dolorosamente.

El menor seguía sintiéndose pésimo consigo mismo cuando, de repente, un par de brazos lo envolvieron en un cálido abrazo protector. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que, Iván-con medio cuerpo fuera del asiento- lo estaba consolando.

-Lo golpeaste porque dijo cosas que no debía, fue una forma de defenderte y uno nunca debe estar triste por haberse defendido- dijo mientras tomaba su mano. De todas las cosas que pudieran herirlo en el mundo, el ver a su amor sufrir era una de las peores.

Feliciano lo miro dudoso.

-¿Tu lo crees?- pregunto lloroso, como un niño.

-Lo afirmo- respondió con una sonrisa. El castaño lo imito. Por fin, para su alivio, pudo ver como una parte de el ya no estaba tan herida.

Después de unos minutos mas, siguió conduciendo en silencio, pero no uno incomodo, sino uno agradable, necesario… tibio, en una palabra.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, tomaron sus llaves y subieron juntos al elevador. El piso del rubio era el tercero y el siguiente era el de Feliciano.

Al llegar al tercer piso, Iván estaba a punto de bajar cuando sintió un suave tirón en su bufanda. Regresando su mirada, vio al italiano sonrojarse y luchar por decir algo.

-Podría quedarme contigo, per favore- murmuro bajito.

El ruso sintió colorearse sus mejillas y asintió fervientemente. Tomo al italiano en brazos (ante un avergonzado "Ve~"), y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, comenzó a andar.

El castaño reía mientras era llevado a la habitación del otro. Una de las cosas que mas disfrutaba con Iván era su forma infantil de ser, aunque en ocasiones fuera terrorífica para con los demás, con el se portaba dulce y alegre.

Nunca lo había echo sentir mal de si mismo y le seguía la corriente en cada uno de sus caprichos sin rechistar y con una sonrisa (por mas loco, estúpido o ridículo que fuera).

Sonrió y se abrazo aun mas a su cuello. Miro al ruso a la cara y su rostro se puso inmediatamente rojo. Este lo veía con una mirada depredadora y sensual, dándole a entender que cuando llegaran no iban a descansar precisamente. ¿A que hora se había excitado tanto? Aunque, en realidad eso no importaba mucho…

Frente a la puerta de la habitación, bajo al italiano y lo acorralo contra la puerta. Este casi paro de respirar al verlo aproximarse.

-Mañana no podrás caminar, mi amor- murmuro contra su oído, tomándolo por la cintura.

Feliciano abrió a tientas la puerta y al lograrlo jalo al rubio de su bufanda, uniendo sus labios.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder- respondió apenas se separaron, con una sonrisa pervertida que hubiera hecho llorar de orgullo a Francia. Se separo de el y sin mirarlo entro en la habitación, meneando las caderas, consiente de como excitaba eso al mayor.

Este lo miro divertido y, mientras con una mano aflojaba el nudo de su corbata, con la otra cerraba la puerta.

Mientras tanto, Feliciano solo tenia un pensamiento en su mente:

"Esto va a doler mañana".

Al día siguiente, se podía observar desparramados en la cama a un par de jóvenes, desnudos, cubiertos por unas sabanas.

Feliciano dormía sobre el pecho de su pareja, mientras este lo abrazaba posesivamente. Era probable que ambos siguieran dormidos por un par de horas mas…

…cuando el castaño se incorporo de un salto.

-¡FRAAAATELLLOOOO!-

-9-9-9-9-9

Y, eso es todo! Jajaja, espero les gustara, si no... pues ya ni modo xD

Gracias por leer, cualquier critica no duden en enviarla :)

Ciao!


End file.
